Romance and Fireworks
by Foxboy614
Summary: It's the 4th of July, and the Sonic Team is anxious to celebrate this day. Especially the two couples of the team. Sonic X Amy & Tails X Sticks. Rated T just to be safe. I OWN NOTHING!


**I own nothing! I am merely a fan doing this for fun, amusement, and for the 4th of July.**

With the village, firework vendors were selling fireworks like hot cakes since the 4th of July was right around the corner. Many citizens were getting fireworks and stuff to grill out. Everyone was buzzing with excitement for the celebration to come in just a few days.

And with Team Sonic, it was no different.

Sonic and the team decided to host their own party at Sonic's hut. Sonic had already got the stuff needed to grill out while Amy got the fireworks they would need. Tails was at his workshop, working on a "special project" that he would tell no one about. Sonic and the others were curious as to what it was about, considering how he would let no one see it.

But come the 4th, they would finally see it.

 *** Time-skip ***

Finally, the big day had arrived, and the team had gathered on the beach to celebrate. They decided to start early in the late afternoon, when the sun was about to set. In doing so, they would have time to swim or play games. Everyone came dressed up in a swimsuit.  
Sonic came wearing red swim trunks with a white stripe on the sides.  
Amy came wearing a red one-piece with a short white frilly skirt.  
Tails wore orange swim trunks with a white stripe at the waistline.  
Knuckles wore green and yellow swim trunks.  
And lastly, Sticks wore the green bikini she wore on her and Tails' first date.

"Finally, the day it here!" Sonic cheered. "I've been looking forward to this day for days."  
"Same here." Amy said in agreement.  
"Me too." Knuckles chimed in.  
"So am I." Tails added.  
"This looks to be a fun day." Sticks said. "But, what is the day about, anyways?" she asked.  
"Well, you see, many years ago, our island was under an oppressive rule from an outside force. And evenually, we got tired of it, and we rebelled against them and earned our independence." Tails explained. "I know that wasn't a long story, but it was just the short and to-the-point version." he added.  
"Huh." Sticks said. "Still, that's pretty cool." she added.  
"I thought so." Tails said.

Knuckles went to get the grill set up for later while Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sticks went to play volleyball. They decided to do couple against couple. "Ready, you two?" Sonic asked, tossing the ball up and catching it.  
"Ready." Tails said, getting himself ready.  
"Bring it on!" Sticks added, getting herself ready as well.  
"Right! Here we go!" Amy said. Sonic smiled and threw the ball up before hitting it over the net. Tails hit the ball up to Sticks, who hit the ball back up to Tails, who jumped up and spiked the ball down. Amy rushed to intercept the ball, hitting it up to Sonic. Sonic hit the ball up, and Amy jumped up, spiking the ball back over the net. Tails noticed the ball coming down fast and panicked, rushing to hit it up. He barely hit the ball up, to which Sticks rushed to hit it up as well. Tails had to hit the ball normally this time, as the ball was not high enough to spike it. Sonic hit the ball up high, while Amy rushed and jumped up, spiking the ball down. Tails tried to hit it this time, but he missed it, giving the first point of the game to Sonic and Amy. The two hedgehogs hugged and kissed each other on the lips. Tails and Sticks growled.  
"They may have got this point first, but this is as good as they're gonna do." Tails told her.  
"Let's show them how good we truly are." Sticks said. Tails grinned.

So the four resumed their game, and Tails and Sticks turned their game up a few notches, giving the two hedgehogs a hard time. Thanks to Sticks' agility and Tails' mobility, they quickly turned the game around in their favor. And at the end of the game, Tails and Sticks won with 10 points, while Sonic and Amy only managed to get 4 points. Tails and Sticks cheered in victory, hugging and jumping in glee. Then Tails dipped Sticks and kissed her. The two held the kiss for a long time before breaking away. Sonic and Amy walked up to them and shook their hands, showing good sportsmanship.

When the two couples went their separate ways for now, Tails and Sticks sat along the beach, watching the waves. "That was a fun game, huh?"  
"I agree." Tails said. "You were really great back there."  
"Thank you." Sticks said with a smile, kissing his cheek. "You too."  
"Thank you." Tails replied, kissing her cheek before kissing her on the lips. Sticks smiled and kissed back. Tails began to guide her down on the ground as their lips danced tenderly and affectionately. He guided his hand down to the back of her thigh. There was no tongue-action this time; just lip kissing and nibbling. Sticks sighed in bliss.

When they broke away, they locked eyes and smiled lovingly at each other. "You wanna go play in the water?" Tails asked.  
"Sure!" Sticks replied. Tails got up first and helped her up. The two rushed out into the water, hand-in-hand. Once in the water, they engaged in a short splash fight before going out deeper in the water to swim together.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Sonic and Amy were sitting under an umbrella on a towel. They were cuddling and watching Tails and Sticks playing in the water. "Someday, that will be us." Amy said.  
"What? Us having a cute and loving relationship like theirs?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, maybe that too." Amy admitted. "But what I was meaning was that we'd be out there in the water, swimming together." The mere thought of swimming made Sonic sweat nervously.  
"Uh… y-y-you think so?" he asked, his voice shaky.  
"Of course." Amy replied. But she knew Sonic was nervous about the idea. Smiling, she rubbed his back comfortingly. "But in due time… I won't rush you." she told him. "When you feel you're ready, let me know. And I'll help you learn to swim." Sonic smiled at her and kissed her on the lips before planting one on her neck.  
"Thanks, my sweet rose." he told her. Amy smiled at him and she pushed him down before getting on top of him. Sonic began to sweat underneath her while she smiled seductively at him. She leaned down and started to kiss and nibble her neck. Sonic's eyes fluttered close and he smiled, purring in bliss as he felt her fangs gently caress his skin. She did this for a few more seconds before Sonic flipped them over, returning the favor. Now it was Amy's turn to be turned on. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

After a few seconds, Sonic broke away. He smiled down at her. "That felt really nice." Amy told him.  
"Thank you." Sonic said. "I aim to please my queen." he added. Amy smiled and brought him down, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Sonic kissed her back before gently licking her lips. Amy shuddered in delight before she opened her mouth for him, and they began to make out as Sonic rubbed her sides. Knuckles looked away to give them some privacy.

Out in the water, Tails and Sticks saw the two hedgehogs making out. "They look to be having fun." Sticks said.  
"Yeah." Tails replied. Sticks turned to him, grinning slyly at him.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked him. Tails grinned back at her.  
"I sure am." he said. Sticks grinned and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him as they went underwater.

Eventually, Knuckles got their food ready and called everyone over to eat. They all had a great meal and a great time, talking and cutting up, exchanging stories, and

 *** Time-skip ***

It was now night time, and the five were ready to start launching fireworks. Sonic decided to try something with a few of the fireworks. Taking four in his hand, he placed three in between his fingers and clutched one between his thumb and index finger before lighting them all at once. As the fireworks sizzled, Sonic held them for just a few seconds. "To the skies!" he yelled before throwing them into the air, watching as they flew up into the sky, exploding in flashes of blue, red, and green.  
"Oooh." the other four said in unison. Sonic cackled in victory.  
"IT WORKED!" he yelled. "Oh, I gotta do that again!" he added, taking eight more and doing the same thing. But this time, he had to have Tails ignite them for him. And like last time, he let them sizzle for a while before throwing them. "FIRE!" he yelled as he threw them in the air. But half of them changed their angle and trajectory, launching towards Sonic and the team. Sonic's eyes widened as his face got an "oh crap!" look. "TAKE COVER!" he yelled, ducking out of the way. Tails, Sticks, and Amy did the same. But Knuckles, being the dense knucklehead he is, sat there as the fireworks came his way. But by the time he had time to react, it was too late; the fireworks were too close to dodge, and they blew up in his face.  
"GHAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Knuckles yelled in pain. Sonic and the other four cringed and looked away. But when they looked back at Knuckles, he was just covered in black soot stains. But he was glaring daggers at Sonic. Sonic chuckled sheepishly.

Next up, Amy stabbed a metal pole in the ground and placed a firework inside it before lighting it. The firework then launched up into the sky, exploding in a flash of yellow.  
"Aaah." the five said in unison.

For the next few minutes, the team took turn launching fireworks. Sticks even took part in launching some. Tails watched her and could also tell she had a bit of a pyromaniacal side to her that he never knew about. Knuckles, however, tried to launch some bottle rockets at Sonic in hopes to get him back for hitting him with fireworks earlier. Amy and Tails shook their heads, both annoyed and amused by Knuckles' actions.

The five were having a great time, watching the fireworks and seeing all of the pretty colors explode in the sky. But before they turned in for the night, Tails had one last firework to launch. And this was not just any mere firework; this was the big project he was working on for the past few days. It was a large one, about the size of a medium-sized packaging box. It was green, had several floral designs along the edges, and a few boomerang designs on the sides and on the back. On the front, there were letters written in gold that said "The Wildflower".  
"That's a big one." Sonic commented. "I didn't see one like this at any of the vendors."  
"I know." Tails told him. "That's because I made it; this was the big project I worked so hard on."  
"Oh, cool!" Amy said.  
"What's it do?" Knuckles asked.  
"You'll see." Tails told him with a grin. "I just hope it does what I want it to." he thought.

He went out a good distance away to avoid any mishaps. He placed it down on the ground, adjusting it to get the best results. Once that was settled, he took out a lighter and lit the fuse before running back to join Sticks. "Get ready, Sticks. I think you'll love this one." he told her.  
"Why's that?" Sticks asked.  
"You'll see in just a few seconds." Tails told her, patting her hand.}

And after a few seconds, Sticks saw what he meant.

The firework launched several things up into the air, exploding in flashes of green, orange, and yellow. But the explosions also formed special shapes. The middle one formed the shape of Sticks' head in orange and gold while the ones on the sides formed flowers in green and yellow. Sticks' eyes went wide and her heart began to race in joy and surprise. "Whoa…!" she said in a hushed, awe-struck tone.  
But it was not done just yet.  
Once the lights settled, a few more went up, exploding in orange, gold, and pink. The explosions spelled out "I love you Sticks!", with "love" being in pink, "Sticks" being in green, and the rest being in yellow.

Sticks felt a tear come to her eyes. She slowly turned to Tails. "Tails… you did that… for me?" she asked in awe. Tails smiled and interlocked his fingers with hers.  
"Indeed I did, my beloved wildflower." he told her, his sky-blue eyes locking deeply with her own. "Since this was your first 4th of July with us, and with me, I wanted to make it as memorable as I could. So I spent days creating the perfect firework, just for you."

Unable to contain her joy, she threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply and passionately on the lips. Tails was quick to return her kiss. She moved herself into his lap as their kiss became warmer and deeper. And when they pulled away, Tails trailed a few sweet kisses down her neck, making her sigh. When finished, they locked eyes once more.  
"Happy 4th of July, Sticks." Tails told her lovingly.  
"Happy 4th of July, Tails." Sticks replied in an equally loving tone. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." Tails said before they initiated another kiss. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles watched them with smiles on their faces. Seeing his little brother and his girlfriend kissing warmly and lovingly made him decide to do the same with Amy. So he looped one arm around her waist and pulled her in close, threading his fingers through her short and soft pink quills, kissing her on the lips. Amy sighed in his mouth and kissed back, raising one leg and looping her arms around his neck.

Finally, the party was over and everyone got busy cleaning up. Once clean-up was finished, the five went into Sonic's hut to turn in for the night. Sonic let Amy have his hammock while he and Knuckles slept on the couches, with Knuckles getting the bigger one. Meanwhile, Tails and Sticks set out a pallet and laid down on it together, cuddling up.

Before he fell completely asleep, Tails kissed the top of Sticks' head and thanked God that his firework worked the way he wanted it to.

This 4th of July was one that would not be so easy to forget.

 **The End  
*And finally done! It sucks I didn't get it up earlier, but I got it out.  
Anyways, let me know what you thought, and I'll see you all next time. God bless, and Happy 4th of July!  
LET FREEDOM RING!**


End file.
